


Another Time

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fíli still fears the lake.





	Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Fíli tugs on his mustache braids as he watches Bain tiptoe over the frozen lake. The surface is glass smooth and silvery white. Their footsteps have left brown and gray imprints. 

He shifts back and forth, the crunching of snow becoming a dull roar in his ears. Bain moves with easy confidence which only comes from living on the lake.

Fíli curls his toes until they ache. 

“Where is this magical fishing spot? You swear the fish is better than even Erebor servants or halflings could find.” 

“Come out here,” he calls. “I'll show you.”

His throat dries, “Another time.”


End file.
